one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide mouse vs scourge the hedgehog
a little info this is my version of suicide mouse taking place after the video i even gave him an origin story so yes Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight scourge is seen walking around planning his most sinister plan scourge: hehe nobody can stop me now! ???: i beg to differ just then a version of mickey mouse appeared a black and white version with blood coming from one of his eyes scourge: gah who are you creep! suicide mouse: suicide mouse i committed suicide a long time ago but walt gave me a second chance now i am here to send your to jail your crimes are too evil to ignore scouger: geez and i though shadow was edgy suicide mouse: your arrogance will cost you dearly sonic impersonater scourge: actually i'm from a another dimension mickey: hmm i see well it doesn't matter Fight GOOD VS EVIL DIMENSION STYLE FIGHT! scourge spindashed into suicide mouse but he blocked it with his two hands then launched scourge back as he landed into the pavement suicide mouse jumped on him about to finish him but scourge kicked him in the gut suicide mouse landed on his back scourge smirked then ran into him really fast 30 suicide mouse however saw this coming and made his arm stretch then poured ink from his hand as it hit scourge suicide mouse then started punching him rapidly suicide: this is for bendy bitch! suicide mouse then threw scourge around like a ragdoll then spun him around then threw him into the ground 17 scourge however got up and spindashed into his arms cutting them off making the mouse scream in agony and pain scourge: heh huh? scourge was surprised to see his arms come back scourge: heh hehe the quirks of being a toon suicide mouse then wound up his fist then punches scourge in the eye 13 scourge: ahhh suicide mouse then followed this up by taking out a mallet then bonking him on the head scourge saw stars just as scourge shook his head out of that he threw a pie in his face blinding him the mouse then charged right into him and and kicked him in the face knocking the pie off suicide mouse: aw hell yeah! suicide mouse then headbutted scourge sending him down into the ground with a thud 8 scourge got up and spindashed into suicide mouse as he bled out suicide mouse was angered by this as they both landed on the ground suicide mouse: big mistake pal suicide mouse's eyes turned red as he then started beating the hell out of scourge throwing him left and right back and forth side to side up and down two and fro suicide mouse then took out his blood sword and slashed scourge multiple times 3 suicide mouse saw him bleeding suicide mouse: my friend is dead because of you! suicide mouse then turned into the monster mickey from runaway brain he use his strength to send scourge onto the ground so bad he couldn't get up suicide mouse then turned back and saw fiona fox appear and cuff him scourge: fiona your working for this guy? fiona: yeah that's what you get for what happened in prison KO! later scourge looked at a tombstone then placed a flower on it fiona was beside him and places his hand on his shoulder suicide mouse: i took him out for you bendy fiona: you made him proud mousey suicide mouse smiled at this suicide mouse: i wish he was till he would've loved you but why would you choose me fiona? i'm a monster a creepypasta creation at that fiona: you may be a creepypasta monster he kiss his cheek fiona: but your my creepypasta fiona walked off as suicide mouse covered his cheek where fiona kissed it and blushed he then smiled in with his eyes lowered suicide mouse: my first kiss WINNER THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....SUICIDE MOUSE!